


The quest to pleasure

by Kaiyaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art by Sinyaru, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, a very pleased madara??? I suppose, lots of embarrassment and smugness, madara's gloves deserve their own tag, virgin!tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/pseuds/Kaiyaru
Summary: Tobirama decides to take on Madara's offer. But he needs some help. And where does he go look for it??(contains visuals ~ ;3 )





	The quest to pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very shitty continuation to my previous fic, "First", which you can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425316)  
> Ignore that summary haHAHA . I'm tired.

It’s been three days since Tobirama lost his virginity to Madara and he kept on avoiding answering his question. Madara was very stubborn into asking him ‘how his first time has been’. As if the whole virgin thing wasn't already embarrassing enough for Tobirama, there was no way he’d answer that question without overheating and making an idiot out of himself. That's why he beat the shit out of Madara with the pillow back then.

But he took his time to ponder on Madara's offer. He’d let Tobirama fuck him into the mattress if he just told him how his first time was? Well, that certainly was something that he didn't want to miss. He needed a plan though.

But even if he did answer and get the offer, what was he supposed to do then?? He barely had any experience in being a bottom, let alone take the lead. He really wanted to see Madara with a lewd expression on his face, gasping, screaming--- No, no, wait, as much as it was extremely erotic to imagine, Tobirama had to admit to himself that he had barely any idea how to make the other man pant, not to mention scream.

As hard as that was to swallow… He needed help. And he knew exactly who to ask for it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding his way to said person’s house after just half an hour of giving it a thought wasn't exactly what Tobirama had planned. But apparently his body was running ahead of his brain on this one. Madara had been so smug that night that Tobirama wanted to fuck that expression off his face as soon as possible.

He tentatively knocked on the door and waited for a response. He knew very well that the resident of the house was indeed inside of it.

A minute or two after that, the owner of the house opened the door and poked his head out. Izuna’s hair looked even messier than usual. He was probably just woken up from his sleep. Tobirama didn't feel bad about that at all.

“Tobirama? What do you want?” he said while rubbing at his eyes.

Tobirama was ready to shoot out his question with no restraints just a minute ago but now for some reason he felt extremely sheepish. He looked down and to the side. His tongue feeling tied in a knot.

Really. There was no need for Izuna to stare at him with wide eyes at that moment as if he's seen the death himself standing at his doorway.

Izuna slowly rubbed his eyes again. Was his brain playing games on him? Is this the real Tobirama? He was blushing. Senju Tobirama was blushing. He’d just woken up and what a day it already was. Full of surprises.

Izuna slowly moved to the side and gestured for Tobirama to walk in. Of course, Tobirama didn't need to be told twice and he swiftly walked past Izuna and into the house.

Already knowing his way around the place since he's visited before, Tobirama headed to the living room and sat on one side of the low table.

“I’ll go make some tea. “ His host declared and skidded into the kitchen for a while. Tobirama sat quietly and patiently waited for Izuna to return. He was glad to have some time to consider how exactly he wanted to ask. It wasn't an easy task.

Izuna returned ten minutes later and placed a cup of tea in front of Tobirama. He sat respectively in front of his guest, on the other end of the table . He stared at Tobirama's face as if studying him. His companion was still seeming to avoid his gaze.

Izuna tapped on the surface of the table “So… “ he started off, catching his friend’s eyes “What did you need from me? “

Tobirama stared at him and tried to get the words out of his throat. In his head, it looked easy, but now that he's actually trying to say it, it's far more mortifying than he thought it would be. Izuna stared back at him with anticipation.

“Uh..I..need your help with.. um, something. “

Izuna sighed, clearly annoyed to be woken up just for Tobirama to beat around the bush while acting suspicious.

“And what is that ‘something’? “

“Uh… “ Tobirama avoided his eyes again

“Come on, Tobes, get straight to the point. I get easily annoyed right after being woken up. “ he growled as he took the tea cup to his face and took a sip.

Tobirama clenched his hands into fists and blurted out “IreallywanttomakeMadarafeelgoodbutIdon’tknowhow.Willyouhelpme?!”.

Izuna spit out the tea he just put in his mouth, almost choking. He then stared. Hard.

Silence stretched between them as they both hung suspended. Izuna from shock and Tobirama from obviously overheating. If his face grew any redder, Izuna was worried he would have to call a medic-nin to take a look at his friend.

“What? “ he deadpanned. Unsure that what he heard was actually what Tobirama said.

“I want to.. to make Madara feel g-good.. Like, in.. in bed. “ Tobirama couldn't raise his head to look Izuna in the eyes.

“What. “ his friend repeated. This time it wasn't even phrased like a question. “Tobes, look at me.”

Tobirama did so with a great deal of struggle. The mix of embarrassed-helpless-serious that was showing on his face told Izuna that he wasn't joking.

“Okay, let's make this clear. You came to my home, woke me up from my lovely sleep, to ask me to help you with advice on how to fuck my brother better? “

“Yes. “

Izuna ran a hand over his face “Okay… But why the trouble of coming all the way here to ask me this. You’ve probably had enough people in your bed before in order to.. “ Izuna trailed off and lost his words as the look on Tobirama's face told him everything. He wasn't sure he’s seen Tobirama seem so small before. “You can’t be serious….are you a virgin? My greatest enemy and rival is a virgin--”

“Was. “ Tobirama stiffly corrected, while yet again avoiding Izuna's gaze.

“Was?? Then, again, Tobes, if I may ask you why did you come here to ask me this if you’ve already fucked my brother… “ then his brain caught up “....don't tell me. My brother fucked you. Oh my god. My brother was your first--and now you want to return the favor by--my brother took your virginity?! “ Izuna all but flailed his hands around “Oh, oh, this is the best blackmail material I’ve ever landed my hands on--”

He was cut off by Tobirama who shot him a death glare and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him over the table towards himself, almost toppling over his cup of tea. “Listen, Uchiha, I didn't come here to get mocked!” His cheeks were still very red so he was probably not making the scary face he attempted to make “Are you gonna help me, or are you not?! “ He didn't intend to raise his voice but Izuna really didn't need to mock him for it.

 

“Er, right, yes. Sorry. “. Izuna sat back and awkwardly straightened his shirt as soon as Tobirama let him go. “Why did you come to me though? I’m sure it would have been easier to have asked your cousin instead. “

“Touka wouldn't know because she’s a woman. What woman would go around trying to fuck her man???”

Izuna trailed off for a mini-second there. “Hmm, I’d like her to do that to me.”

“What.”

“What. ” Izuna gave him the most innocent smile ever. It wasn’t effective.

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose “I know you’ve slept with men before. And I don't know any other man who’s slept with men that I can trust enough. ”

Izuna dropped a sweat “Ah. “ he was sure nobody knew about his little exploring adventures. Guess he was wrong since Tobirama obviously knew what he's talking about. “So, your questions…? “

Tobirama took in a deep breath, then exhaled “How does one make the other reach orgasm? Do you know any specific pleasure points? How exactly is the appropriate way to stretch someo--”

“Jesus fucking Christ-- Tobes, slower! Talk slower! Where’d you pull out all those questions from--Eugh, I got images in my head of you and ani-san doing things I wish to never witness again!! Gross, so gross!! “

Tobirama just bored his gaze into Izuna with all seriousness he could muster over his mortification.

After three hours of really intriguing questions on Tobirama’s side and very stiffened answers on Izuna’s, Tobirama decided that he's gathered enough knowledge to be successful on his mission to fuck Madara's brains out. And Izuna asked him to promise to never speak to him of this again.

Tobirama had no choice but to agree with his friend. Seeing how Izuna looked utterly traumatized after having this talk with someone on the quest to fuck his brother until he can't think straight anymore.

Tobirama walked out of Izuna's house with a smug look on his face. Izuna patted him on the shoulder and added grimly “You owe me one. “

“Sure, of course. I knew I could count on you to fill me up on some… ‘things’. “

Izuna made a sound that very well resembled that of someone gagging.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Talking to Izuna yesterday made Tobirama feel just a bit better. He wasn’t so worried now at Madara coming asking him yet again. Why was the idiot so stubborn and so curious? Tobirama sighed. It was his idiot after all.

He felt Madara’s chakra approach his office and didn’t even bother to raise his head from the paperwork as the door flew open and Madara strudded in as if he owned the place. That aside, he looked in a good mood.Probably because it was almost the end of the day. He kicked the door closed and walked to Tobirama’s desk, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands, while his elbows slid on top of the desk, invading his lover’s personal space.

Madara snickered and Tobirama tore his gaze from whatever document he held and looked up. He knew exactly what would follow from the way Madara’s eyes gleamed.

  
“Hey, Senju, dare to tell me your secrets today?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Madara?”

“Ah, you know, the usual.” Madara drawled, almost annoyingly.

The Senju dropped his shoulders “Must you do this in the tower, really? It’s been four days already. Izuna figured us out somehow but if Hashirama finds out about us he won’t shut up for years to come.”

The Uchiha grumbled, not happy at all with the answer he received. “Well, I wouldn’t have to if you just told me.”

“Please, Madara, I told you already. It was fine.” Tobirama’s eyebrow twitched and he could feel his face heat up. It seems Madara noticed that too.

“You said the same thing the first time! What bad could come out of telling me honest?” Madara crossed his hands in front of his chest and straightened up. A grumpy expression appearing on his face.

“And what good would come out of this?? Just cut it out.” Tobirama said as he tried to return to doing what’s left of his paperwork.

Madara walked around the desk to stand beside him. “Why are you so scared to express your emotions, sweetheart?” he added, using the same stupid word he used back then. Tobirama was starting to get cranky because he couldn’t focus on his work because of Madara’s constant nagging.

He slammed the paper he was holding on the desk and turned to face the older man “Will you please shut up?! It might be easy for you to express things, but for me it’s hard to express just how amazing it felt to have you inside m---” Tobirama slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. His brain letting what he just said slowly sink in. He became scarlet red in an instant.

Madara stood next to him in complete shock as well. His hands slowly unfolding and a pleased smile steadily growing on his face.

Tobirama shot out of his chair so quick that it fell down on the floor. He ignored it as he tried to go past Madara. “Sorry--there’s something I remembered I had to do!”

Madara stopped him in his tracks instantly. Quickly grabbing his wrists and pinning him down on his back on the desk. Paying little to no attention to all the stuff he knocked over by doing so. Tobirama gasped in surprise and stiffened as soon as Madara took his mouth in a kiss. He felt his lover’s body settle in between his legs and then Madara rolled his hips.

The younger man couldn’t miss the hardness he felt when his partner rubbed against him. It seems like Madara was hard ever since he walked into his office. Tobirama started struggling beneath the other’s body and Madara released him of the kiss in order to raise his head.

“Aah-- Madara...get-get off me.” he tried nudging him with his knee.

Madara jumped away immediately, looked at Tobirama and noticed the slight amount of panic in the younger man’s eyes. “S-Sorry. I’m sorry, I acted on impulse without thinking.” He knew very well that his lover disliked them making out in the tower, simply because he wasn’t yet prepared to go out in the open with their relationship.

Tobirama stared at his partner speechlessly. Realizing that he had apologized. That was rare. And most of all, Madara looked like a kicked puppy. Tobirama couldn’t help but let out a giggle as all angry thoughts flew out of his mind. “The impulse of what? Devour me??”

It was Madara’s turn to blush. It was entirely unexpected. Served him right for trying to get an answer out of Tobirama by being a jerk. He got off the desk and walked towards Madara, trapping him against the wall “Just this once I’ll let you kiss me but please, don’t pull off this shit at me here again. Even if we're in my office. I don't want anija barging in on us.”

“Right. Yes. Won't do it again, sorry--” Tobirama cut him off and they kissed lazily. Madara moaned against his mouth. He could feel him shuddering. He was obviously in the mood and he was probably provoking Tobirama only so he could make him take up on his offer from their first night together. He could come to him with a casual ‘Please fuck me’ and Tobirama wouldn’t even think twice.

“Wait for me at my place, okay? I've got something I want to discuss with you. “ Tobirama was already starting to scheme things in his head.

“Ah. Yes. “ Madara nodded in agreement and walked out of the room stiffly. Guess his hard on was making him walk awkwardly.

Tobirama proceeded to pick up everything off the floor and finish from where he had left off. He sat back in his chair only to notice he was hard, too. He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way that Madara would back up on his offer now. Even if he snatched the answer out of Tobirama with his jerk-ish attitude. Maybe he really should’ve told Madara how he felt that time.

The way those hands caressed his body. The way his tongue licked his skin.. He was so careful and gentle it almost felt unreal. Tobirama got goosebumps just remembering it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was done with his work two hours later and wasted no time going home. He flashed through the signs and flickered home with a hiraishin.

He appeared in his living room moments later only to witness Madara who jumped off the couch and threw the book he was reading up in the air. Immediately taking a defense stance, making a good impression of a startled cat.

Tobirama looked at him blankly. No expression on his face and he stepped forward. The other man realized it was just his lover and calmed down right away.

Seeing how Tobirama was going straight for him without any readable expression, Madara was quick to step back, thinking he is still angry about earlier. “I'm sorry about being a jerk earlier. I really shouldn't have.. pushed on you for days..” He saw that didn't stop Tobirama still getting closer and he kept stepping back until his back hit the wall. “Really--if you're going to take some kind of revenge on me, please do it quick so I won't suffer very much! “.

As soon as Tobirama reached him, Madara was hauled up and over the younger’s shoulders. He yelped with surprise, but didn't kick and fuss about it.

Tobirama soon took him to the bedroom, flopped him down on the bed and hurried to crawl on top of him.

“Tobirama--what the heck---calm down--I swear I won't do it again!“ Looking a bit in panic now, Madara flailed his hands in front of him in defense. Tobirama was fast to grab them and sigh audibly. Madara stilled under him.

Tobirama’s face lit up with a slight pink across his cheeks. “I… I should’ve told you. Really. But I was embarrassed to tell you how it really felt. “

“Uhh… ?”

Tobirama was avoiding his eyes but he sensed the other relax. “Er, the s-sex, you idiot. It was, er, amazing, honestly, the best, uh… the best thing I've ever experienced. “. If his face was just slightly pink before it was nothing compared to that now. He could feel even his ears burning.

And Madara! The stupid idiot wasn't saying a thing! What was all that nagging for if in the end when Tobirama finally got the courage to get it out on his own, it was left unappreciated. He dared to look at Madara. Only to see that the idiot was grinning ear to ear and for some reason the color of his face very well matched Tobirama's.

“Why you little--! “ he grabbed at his clothes and they both started wrestling on the bed. It was more on Tobirama's part though, while Madara was laughing. “I swear to God, I'll wipe that stupid smug look off your face! “

Madara’s dark eyes were full of playfulness “I’d like to see you try, virgin boy. Would you like some help? “ He bucked his hips. They both were very much hard by now.

“No. I’d rather do it without your help. “ the younger said, trying to sound at least a bit confident. But he knew well that theory and practice were different things. He just hoped that all the answers he managed to rip out of Izuna were going to do him good.

“Oh? That almost sounds like you know what you’re talking abo--”

Madara gasped with pleased surprise as Tobirama lunged forward and took his mouth in a kiss. His attempt at wanting to take the control was obvious so Madara simply let him.

“You see… You took real good care of me so.. I think it’s time I return the favor. “ his hands trailed down Madara's chest and one of them cupped his erection while the other one found its way under Madara's robes.

It was nice to see that Madara had changed before coming. Instead of his high-collar usual clan wear he was now wearing a casual long-sleeved kimono shirt that was so conveniently easy to strip out of.

Madara moaned and locked his eyes with Tobirama’s. His mouth fell open “Hnn… I’ll gladly take up on that proposal. “ He spread his legs to allow his partner more access.

Damn it. Madara looked so damn sexy and he wasn't even trying. And he lay there prettily with his legs spread wide just enough for Tobirama to fit in.

He skidded closer and helped Madara out of his shirt. Madara did the same in return, tossing clothes aside. Tobirama’s hand brushed against Madara’s abdominal muscles. He didn’t have the time to properly explore Madara’s body previously since he was busy being overwhelmed. But now, he could sweetly take his time.

His lips closed around one pert nipple and his other hand promptly squeezed Madara’s length through his trousers. The friction making Madara shudder, his still gloved hands latched onto the hand rubbing his cock and his hips moved to make the motion even more pleasing.

“Hah...Tobi--pants..get..pants”. It’s been a while since Madara let someone top him. It was something he had almost forgotten and now he was very keen to have this specific person’s hands on him. It was making him harden in his pants even more with each passing second.

“ ‘Get my pants off?’ “ Tobirama jokingly added.

“Yes! Off!” The Uchiha growled. And the Senju obeyed. Both his and Madara’s pants were out of the way mere seconds later. Their bodies flushed back together. Mouths kissing, teeth biting, hands caressing, exploring, groping.

Madara tried to take off his gloves as well, but then he got stopped “Leave them.” Tobirama blurted out before he could stop himself. He hadn’t meant to say that but he did. The Uchiha huffed and smirked. Ah, there was the smirk again.

“Kinky.”

The younger’s hand dipped down again to hold Madara’s length in a firm grip. The other whisked around as if searching for something. It registered into Madara’s mind what it was when he heard a small popping sound and said hand wasn’t wandering around anymore. It located Madara’s entrance and one slick finger pressed down slowly.

Madara arched under the palms fondling his frame. Tobirama started stroking his partner as soon as his finger sunk in and disappeared into him. He absentmindedly noted that it slipped in way too easily. When a second finger joined the fun it felt suspicious.

Surely, Tobirama haven’t stretched anyone before but from what he got out of his friend, it was a process not to be taken too quick.

Madara squirmed and jerked underneath him. Unlike Tobirama, the dark haired man felt no need to hold back the sounds coming out of his throat. Hell, Tobirama adored that voice. He started steadily looking for that sweet spot to brush his fingers again. As soon as he did find it, Madara let out a loud whimper.

He was already 3 fingers in and having Madara steadily rock himself onto them until he dared to ask his concerns.

“Madara...did you stretch yourself before coming?”

“Nh..ah...of-of course not.” He managed between gasps.

“Ah, I see.”He felt silly for asking. Maybe Madara was just more relaxed than the guys Izuna’s slept with before.

“I did it on the couch--” Madara continued, delighted in the way Tobirama blushed from head to toe. “-why bother doing it at my place when I could do it here.”

“H-how long?” Tobirama managed to squeak out while his brain was busy imagining things. On his couch. Things he wish he saw with his own eyes.

“About an hour ago..” Madara wrapped his arms around Tobirama’s neck, pulling him close enough to steal a few long, naughty kisses. Successfully drawing the air out of Tobirama’s lungs. “Sorry, I was..impatient. I’m fine now, thanks to your additional assistance” Purring his sentence out, his jaw going slack.”Tobi, I need you.”

Tobirama gulped audibly and slowly pulled out his fingers.

Madara’s voice grew hoarse with lust and his eyes spun red. The sharingan activating purely because of how much he was aroused. His demanding chakra seeping just below the surface. Burning hot and full of desire. Reaching between them, he took hold of the cock he wanted buried inside him and gave it a slight tug. “Fill me up.”

Tobirama hurried to reposition himself and took a hold of his erection. It was hanging heavy between his legs. He reached to coat himself with the remaining slick from his previous activity and placed his cock at Madara’s entrance, pushing lightly. He gave his partner a nimble glance.

Madara’s eyes were half lidded and he was apparently holding his breath in anticipation. “Go on, it’s fine.”

Tobirama’s right arm rested next to Madara’s ribcage for support and his left settled on firmly pressing down on one inner thigh, spreading his partner. He pushed more steadily this time and felt himself go past the first ring of muscle. He stopped when he felt he was entirely enwrapped up to the hilt in what was Madara.

A few seconds passed and turned into a minute as he didn’t move an inch more. His eyes were closed and his expression was eased from all the stress that’s usually there, cutting wrinkles in his skin. He breathed in slowly.

“M-Move.” Madara prompted, impatient.

“Please, just, let me have this moment.” He hovered just above his lover. Leisurely trailing kisses across his chest, up his neck. Leaving heavy traces of his presence over a canvas of pale pink skin. When he at last started moving, it was gradually. Slow and languid.

Madara huffed again “Come on, Tobi-- move.”

“But I am moving.” Tobirama protested.

“You could go on a little more lively, you know. I won’t break.” he demanded. In his thoughts, he knew that he was desperate to feel Tobirama inside him. He's been fantasizing about it ever since they did the deed four days ago.

“But what if I hurt you--” Madara pressed a gloved finger to his pretty lips to shush him.

“You won’t. Besides, I like it a bit rough on occasions.” He purred, smirked cockily and there was a mild movement as he tried to impale himself further on that cock up his ass, giving a sultry look to Tobirama.

“Hnn...like this?” Tobirama pulled back sharply.

Madara hissed with satisfaction “Yes..now do that f--FUCK!”. Sentence suspended somewhere midway, he wasn’t prepared for Tobirama to abruptly shove his hips forward before he could finish talking. Madara threw his head back, letting out a sound that very much sounded like a howl.

The first curses slipping past his lips as Tobirama managed to hit his prostate on his first try. Lucky motherfucker. “Shit---! Do that again--”. He demanded again and tried to locate Tobirama's face with his eyes.

The bastard was smiling. Or, to be more exact, he was smirking. Shit. Madara realized then that Tobirama knew very well exactly what he was doing. He was acting coy on purpose!

Madara couldn’t stifle the next loud noise leaving his lips as Tobirama rolled his hips and repeated the motion. Hitting his prostate head on once more.

It wasn't long before his cracked voice filled the room and the whines he made bounced off the walls and back into his own ears. Tobirama was letting out soft grunts every once in a while. He was surprisingly quiet. Maybe trying his best to devour every noise Madara made.

“Gh.. More.. “ Madara said absentmindedly. Tobirama heard his plea and straightened up, making Madara let go of his neck. Leaving him to instead brace himself against the sheets seeping his sweat.

He hoisted Madara's right leg up over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around it, holding steady.

Madara had no time to protest at the change of position as his whole body was pulled towards the root of his pleasure. Body slamming against body.

“As you wish… “ was all his ears managed to catch between the grunts and in a second he was slammed into again.

With a hard push of his hips, Tobirama elicited a drawn out moan from Madara. He was kind of proud of himself for even managing to make the cocky bastard look so swept. Panting and heaving.

He glanced down. With his hair spilling around him like a halo, Madara looked like an image that came straight out of a wet dream. With the exception that this wasn't a dream. It was pretty real and it made Tobirama’s guts tighten with need, feeling the heat coiling in his belly.

“F-faster.. “ Madara mumbled “I need to.. “ he trailed off.

“Well, maybe if you were nice enough and asked kindly, I might as well be obliged to do your request. “ was his teasing reply. What he didn't expect though, was how quick Madara was to reply as soon as he finished the sentence.

“Please. “ came the short answer without the smallest hint of hesitation. Madara sure knew what he wanted and how to get it in order to chase his own end.

If he was a normal guy, he would’ve laughed it off and kept teasing his partner. But he wasn't just any guy. He was Senju Tobirama, the fastest shinobi known today. It was going to be utter mockery if he couldn't fulfil this simple task.

Fucking Madara as fast as he could wasn't really a hardship. For Tobirama had trained his body enough to be fast even without using jutsu.

He breathed out and entirely focused on his quest to fuck Madara’s brains out. Thrusting deep, he could sense the drops of sweat going down his temples. He let go of Madara's thigh so he could wrap his fingers around his length, stroking it along with his thrusting.

“Aah--there! Right there! “ Madara heard his voice raising past the sound of blood rushing through his ears. He was left clutching to the sheets, his body visibly starting to quake. “You feel so good, Tobi. So, so good! “

The unexpected praises for his effort made Tobirama tip over the edge. He let himself spill inside of Madara without managing to warn the other , curling over. His body shaking with release but his fingers still relentlessly going up and down the hard cock between them.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.. “ Madara cursed, his own release not far behind. He came between them with a sharp cry, covering his chest and stomach with his own seed.

He was quick to capture Tobirama’s lips in a scorching, needy kiss. Glove-clad fingers rushing through silky hair to keep him in place. He felt a tingle at the back of his eyes when his sharingan deactivated, eyes returning to their usual black. They separated shortly after and gazed into each other’s eyes. That was, before Madara noticed the bleary look Tobirama was giving him.

The Senju abruptly collapsed on top of him, crashing down on his chest and he might or might not have gotten his pretty face smeared with some cum. Madara jolted in surprise and grumbled. “Ouch! Hey, be careful. ” when he received no response he lightly slapped one tattooed cheek “Oi, Tobirama?”

Awareness slapped him in the face like a wet towel when he realized that Tobirama had passed out. He was also very much aware that he was left with a softening cock up his arse and an unconscious body on top of him.

Moving 80 kilos of unresponsive sexy idiot wasn’t how he really planned spending the afterglows of his ejaculation. He expected some more kisses and cuddles and not...whatever this was supposed to be. With a single push he managed to flip them over so he was now straddling the other. He winced as he slowly raised himself, cum starting to drip down his thighs. He mourned the loss of that precious heat he had inside him but there were things he needed to do.

Palms already glowing green, he ran a scan over Tobirama’s body with his basic iryō-jutsu. Just to make sure his lover is alright. Once he was sure Tobirama’s breathing is in fact steady, and he most likely fainted from exhaustion, only then did Madara move over and rush to the bathroom to clean off.

Returning a few minutes later with a damp cloth, he made sure to thoroughly clean Tobirama as well. It seems like aftercare was his forte. He flopped down next to his lover and pulled the sheets over them, resting his head over his folded hands while laying on his belly.

He was about to doze off when he heard Tobirama speak.

“Huh...what happened?” his voice barely above a whisper.

“You fainted.” Madara tried to raise his head, his arms have gone numb from his position.

“You’re joking, right?” Tobirama pushed his palms against his face to rub his eyes.

“No. Making love to me made you faint. My ass felt this good.” Madara didn’t miss the chance to get his victories when he could. “Where’d you learn all this stuff though?? “

Tobirama bit his lip and flushed. “Shut up. Not telling you. ” There was no way he’d tell him it was Izuna.

Madara snickered. “Didn’t you enjoy it, Senju?”

“Hn. Why do you keep on insisting to know these things?”

Silence followed. Madara turned to roll around on his back to sit up, folding his arms over his knees. When Tobirama turned around to eye him, Madara seemed to be pouting.

“It’s just...How am I supposed to know if you enjoyed it or hated it if you never tell me? I want the person I love to know that I cherish them and for them to know that making love isn’t just some random act to please one’s body. I’m giving them a part of me and hoping that the feelings they get from it are of happiness, love and contentment.” He very much tried to hide his face in between his arms. “You felt astonishing when you were inside me and I wish for your touch, your kisses, hell, even holding hands with you is something I crave for from time to time.”

Tobirama felt kind of thrilled to know that Madara was satisfied with their little ‘wrestling games’. Now he kind of understood why the other wanted to know.

Madara grumbled “What I meant to say was-- it’s because I love you.”

“You..What?” All Tobirama could do was gape like a fish as he shuffled to sit up too.

“I’m not saying it again.”

“Madara…”

“Shut your mouth, you dumb-ass snowflake.”

“I love you, too.” He muttered sheepishly.

Madara’s ears bloomed in red. It was so obvious from where Tobirama looked at him. Even though his hair usually hid them. He extended one arm to touch that cute pink ear. “If you scoot closer I might let you hold my hand.”

“Hn.” came Madara’s short reply but he instantly scooted closer and entwined his fingers with Tobirama’s, not looking at him.

“I might even consider giving you some kisses if you lean this direction.”

“Hn.” came another brief answer and Madara squeezed the hand in his grasp, leaning into the voice’s direction.

30 minutes later and they had both passed out, curled around each other in an embrace of hands and legs and hair.


End file.
